


I'm you

by AutobotClone55



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Romance, Self-cest, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/pseuds/AutobotClone55
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Karen Starr/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I'm you

Kara-zor-el had been flying through the sky patrolling the sky. she had been minding her own business when out of the corner of her eye she had seen a portal form up in the sky. She quickly rushes over to the portal and hovers over the portal. She calls in the anomaly to the watchtower.

"Supergirl to watchtower, we have a giant blue portal over Metropolis," She says into her comm

"We read you supergirl, were sending Green Lantern and Hawkgirl to your position over" Martian Manhunter reply. Supergirl stays there hovering under the portal and was about to reply back to J'ohn but gets smacked by something unknown before she can.

"Supergirl, Supergirl what's going on, "J'ohn says in her ear com

"Still trying to figure that out" Kara replies while hurting. She tries to get up but feels something on her, She looks to see what is on her and notices that it is a female and she has the skin like a human. She gets the person off of her and notices 2 beings hovering above them. Kara notices that they don't look like shareya or John so she proceeds with caution.

"We are the apart of the national federation of marzipans," The first alien says. Supergirl only nods and stands in front of the unconscious girl.

"She is apart of the highly illegal and extremely dangerous group known as the Justice League," The alien says. This is where Kara gets surprised and doesn't really believe in their story anymore.

"Alright I'm gonna stop you guys there" Kara starts off.

"First the Justice League is and never will be bad, Second I just don't really care anymore" Kara finishes off and quickly jumps at the attackers and lands a punch at the alien on the right. Kara expects the unknown robot to start flying back but instead, she hurts her hand. She immediately grabs it in pain and tries to rub it off, The robot's head was turned and starts to come back to its original place. Kara looks with her eyes widened. She tries to land another punch but the robot catches her hand in place. Then the other robot comes over as fast as her and throws a downward punch that sends her crashing to the ground. She struggles to get up and gives enough time for the 2 alien robots to come down. Kara puts up her hands in a boxing stance. She rushes but that was a mistake as the robots dodge and she flies past them. They rush to attack her and they knock her down and she lands hard on the ground. one of the robots picks her up by her head and slams her into the ground. He just keeps slamming and slamming and starts to eventually pick up speed and goes super fast. He picks her up real high and smashes her even harder than before. Kara's face is badly bruised and bleeding bad. He throws her against the wall really hard. She crashes to the ground in defeat, she tries to get up but eventually, her arms give out. 

"Stay down," the robot says. Kara tries to get up again and the robot places it's foot on her cheek. Then the robot gets knocked against the wall in front of him suddenly. All Kara sees before she passes out is the unknown girl rushing fast at the robot.

24 hours later.  
Kara wakes up and jolts out of her hospital bed, she starts to breathe very heavily.

"Kara, Kara hey calm down," J'ohn says as he grabs her shoulder to keep her down. She looks at him wide-eyed and she starts to get her breathing under control and starts to let out tears and leans her head into J'ohn. J'ohn soothes her and repeats calming and soothing words. Kara eventually calms down and falls asleep again. when she wakes up it is much calmer and relaxing to a point. She sits there with bruises and bumps and everything around her is hurting. She has cast for her right arm and it is in a sling. she feels bandages all around her body feels pain all around her. She tries to move but it hurts when she tries and slumps back into the bed. Then a Doctor comes in

"Please ms zor-el, you must rest," The doctor says.

"What happened," Kara asks raspily.

"We don't know what those things were, but we do know that those things gave you a major beating," The doctor says. Kara looks annoyed, she knew that.

"You have some rib damage, a dislocated shoulder, a concussion, and your left ankle is sprained pretty bad as well" The doctor finishes off.

"How much time am I gonna need doc," Kara asks

"Well considering the sun you might only be out of commission a month, we'll just always have you by the sun so you can heal faster," The doctor says. Though it is still good news she still hates the fact that she is out. But she has to accept it.

"Can someone get a message out to my cousin about this whole fiasco?" Kara asks. The doctor nods and starts to head out

"Wait Doc there was a girl down there as well and she definitely wasn't human, is she gonna be okay," Kara asks. The doc looks at his noteboard and is somewhat surprised and shows her the board

"What the" Kara says as her eyes grow wide.


End file.
